


Caught Red-Handed and Dead in a Coffin

by dominhos_pizza



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: "so-called bad boy", 2000 Liners are bros, Alternate Universe - College/University, Among Us, Bad Boy Lee Minho | Lee Know, Chan and Co. have a Minsung betting pool about who's gonna confess first, Everyone is a college student, Forgot to add this first-time round but you gotta squint to see Changlix, Gamer han jisung, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Inspired off a Twitter post, Love Confessions, M/M, TW: Panic Attack first chapter, Twitter, gamer lee felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominhos_pizza/pseuds/dominhos_pizza
Summary: Pixlicity: "Here we go again with the ‘nothing.’ You gotta talk to him face to face. YOLO it."JanJanBinks: "But he’s the bad boy?"Pixlicity: "And hoes slap bad boys in the face, tackle them even. You’re a hoe, aren’t you?"JanJanBinks: "Yes?"Pixlicity: "Then act like one."JanJanBinks: "Thanks, mom."A.k.a. Jisung accidentally spills his crush on Lee Minho to Lee Minho on an Among Us chat when chatting with Felix.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	1. Bros' Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on a whim. I'll be randomly editing a few words here and there because I did not proofread it when I posted. Lol. I suck.
> 
> POTENTIAL TW WARNING: PANIC ATTACK 
> 
> If you have no brain cells like me and can’t tell from the @’s, here you go:
> 
> @felixnavidad = Felix’s Twitter  
> @notjisung = Jisung’s Twitter  
> @jinniejinjin = Hyunjin’s Twitter  
> @seungmin00 = Seungmin’s Twitter  
> Pixlicity = Felix’s Among Us name  
> JanJanBinks = Jisung’s Among Us name

**_@felixnavidad_ **

Yo @notjisung , @jinniejinjin , @seungmin00; you guys busy tonight?  
  
**_@notjisung_ **

@felixnavidad Nope, what we doing?

**_@jinniejinjin_ **

@felixnavidad Sorry, busy tonight. I’m working with Minho-hyung on the dance assignment due in two days. I’ll catch up with you guys after, I promise. :D

**_@notjisung_ **

Minhooooooooooo, omg he’s so cute <3 <3

**_@seungmin00_ **

@notjisung ew.

**_@notjisung_ **

@seungmin00 Says the person with a crush on someone else *inserts lenny face*

**_@seungmin00_ **

I’m not helping you with your homework later then. 

**_@notjisung_ **

._. 

**_@seungmin00_ **

@felixnavidad Also, Felix, I’m busy tonight as well, sorry. I’m preparing for my MCAT’s soon.

**_@felixnavidad_ **

@seungmin00 Wow. Bro, you have all of your brain cells; I’m sure you’ll pass it with flying colors! Good luck! :D

**_@seungmin00_ **

@felixnavidad Thanks, I’mma be off to studying now. Good night. :)

  
  


**_@felixnavidad_ **

So…@notjisung , twins’ night tonight then?

**_@notjisung_ **

Bring it on, hoe. Chips, ice cream, and game night at your dorm?

**_@felixnavidad_ **

Yup, my roommate is out partying tonight apparently. When you arrive, come on right in. Door should be unlocked.

**_@notjisung_ **

:D

**_@felixnavidad_ **

:DD

::::------->

After going to the nearby 7-Eleven to retrieve a bunch of snacks for twins’ night, Jisung took a short walk to Felix’s dorm, which was only a few blocks away. It may have been cold and rain may have been drizzling upon him, but Jisung would do anything for one of his bros. After all, Felix has saved him much more times than Jisung has; he might as well repay the favor.

College is a hard life, he admitted. It is a pain that clutches to your thighs, your arms -- hell, probably every part of every limb -- and never lets go. It’s that type of never-ending pain, and Jisung would beg for it to leave yet it did with no avail. 

Jisung has three humongous problems in his life, the largest one arguably being his social anxiety. He had a fear of approaching people, and he often worried what other people thought of him in public. As time went on, his social anxiety got slowly and slowly worse till it burst apart. 

Unfortunately, Jisung has really really bad timing and so does his social anxiety apparently. 

The day after college orientation where the new college freshies would get settled in their dorms, Jisung had a panic attack in the elevator. That incident, as Jisung nowadays calls it, was the worst day of his life hands down. 

He brought his cart with all of his packed luggage onto the elevator and pressed the button to the fourth floor, where his dorm was. The next thing he knew, the elevator was stuck.

Jisung’s second weakness? Small spaces. He had been diagnosed with claustrophobia since he was six. 

He started hyperventilating, taking in short, rapid breaths and letting out unconscious whimpers.

“Help, help, someone help me,” Jisung whimpered quietly at the back left corner of the elevator.

The random stranger, the only other person in the elevator, dropped his bags and scrambled over to Jisung’s side. Jisung could not recognize who it was due to the blurry vision enabled by his panic attack, so he at the time just called him blonde dude.

“Holy...holy…I didn’t get enough practice for this. Seungmin should have taught me more.” the blonde dude sputtered before forcefully asserting his next words to Jisung. “Hey, it’s going to be okay. You’re going to be okay. Take a deep breath: one, two, three.”  
  
Jisung inhaled and exhaled at the timing of the blonde dude’s words. It was working, for once. It never did with the doctors.

“Slow and easy, one, two, three.”

He took three deep breaths.

“You got the hang of it. Again, one, two, three.” 

He took three deep breaths again. The panic attack was gone.

The blonde dude’s facial expressions were knitted in concern and worry. He took a look straight in Jisung’s eyes. “Are you alright?”  
  
“Y-yeah. Sorry about that, my anxiety got the best of me. I also happen to be claustrophobic, what a plus.”

“Don’t worry, we have those days,” the blonde dude replied before extending his hand. “My name’s Felix; I’m from Australia. I hope we can be great friends in the future”

“Nice to meet you Felix from Australia, I guess. I’m Jisung, Han Jisung.”

“Well, Jisung, you’re my new bestie now.” 

“Alright…I don’t have many friends, just saying.”

“Don’t worry, you will have some more soon.” the blonde dude smiled brightly, just like the sun. “So now, while we are waiting, I want to get to know you more, if you don’t mind.”

Ever since then, Jisung and Felix have been besties, attached to the hip. They’ve brought more friends along over the two past years since then, sure, but the two’s friendship bloomed. 

...which brings Jisung to this current moment.

Jisung, with a bag of desired snacks, hurries up the steps until he is on Felix’s floor. He walks to the room at the far right where Felix resides and opens the door. It is unopened, like Felix said earlier.

Felix gets out of his seat at his dorm’s kitchen countertop and runs to Jisung to help him with his bags. “Hey, bro!”

“Oi, hey Felix! You ready to dominate people in Among Us? 

“Hell yeah, just let me take a scoop of this Neapolitan ice scream for myself and we’ll be set!”  
  
::::------->

Felix throws down his phone onto the couch for the umpth time. “Aish.”  
  


Jisung, sitting on the loveseat, looks over at him. “Did you die?”

“Yeah.”  
  
“By who?”  
  


“Lime green. I should’ve known; he was sus.”

“So, now we know the two imposters, red and lime green. All we can do now is just do tasks and wait.”

“That’s boring. Let’s do a challenge.”

Jisung pops open another chip bag and eats the chip he cherry-picked from the bag before giving a suspicious look to Felix. “What challenge?”

“We chat only through Among Us, and we bet on who’s getting killed next.”

Jisung, holding onto his phone with one hand, extended his other hand out. “Deal.”

Felix shook the extended hand and cheered. “YAY!”

::::------->

It started off with bets at first, but, being the chatterbox Felix is, they swapped topics very quickly. Their Among Us conversation went more like this:

**Pixlicity:** Jan, you’re fawning over Lee Minho again.

**JanJanBinks:** I mean, how can I not? He’s like perfect.

**Pixlicity:** Go on.

**JanJanBinks** : He’s handsome. He’s so caring. He helps stray cats, and he’s even adopted a few. His dancing is amazing and so sexy. His voice is so husky and melodic. He’s a cold bad boy waiting for his heart to be melted…

**Pixlicity:** Why do I let you tell me this again?

**JanJanBinks:** Because you want to be the wingman, Lix.

**Pixlicity:** Oh yeah, that’s right. So, how is it going between you and him?

**JanJanBinks:** Uh...nonexistent?

**Pixlicity:** Here we go again with the ‘nothing.’ You gotta talk to him face to face. YOLO it.

**JanJanBinks:** But he’s the bad boy?  
  


**Pixlicity:** And hoes slap bad boys in the face, tackle them even. You’re a hoe, aren’t you?

**JanJanBinks:** Yes?  
  
**Pixlicity:** Then, act like one.

**JanJanBinks:** Thanks, mom.

**Pixlicity:** Lol, thanks for calling me the older one.

**JanJanBinks:**...crap.

Little did they know, a fellow player in that exact game, Purple, witnessed the entire ordeal. He got killed because Red vented and killed him unexpectedly. That player’s name in real life happened to be named Lee Minho. He was a dancer, a vocalist, and an animal activist. 

“Ooh, someone got a crush on a guy named…” Minho skimmed over the Among Us chat text. “Lee Minho? Oh, hey, that’s my name.”

He took a sip of water before continuing to read further. “Handsome, caring, helps and adopts stray cats -- wait a minute. Dancer, vocalist, cold reputation? Isn’t that me? Who said this?” He looked at the text underneath. 

“Hmm...a guy named Pixlicity? Lix? Gosh, gosh, I think Hyunjin’s told me about his friend named Felix that goes by the nickname of Lix and Felicity and is compared to a pixie...and this other person, JanJanBinks? The girl seems to be an admirer of me, gosh freaking damn it. Why do I have a fan club again? I don’t want one; I just have a crush on one person and that’s it.”

The door of the dorm suddenly opens, presumably by Chan. That guy, Minho swears, is like a stalker. 

“Hey,” Chan calls out to Minho from the doorway. “Guess what I found today?”

“What did you find?”

  
  
“My Aussie bro and his friends all have a Twitter.”

“Cool...and mind telling me how that’s relevant again?”

‘I got the @ of your crush, Hannie~~”  
  
“Really? Hand me, hand me!”

Chan chuckles. “Minho, you sound like a child right now. How about, if you do this one something for me, I’ll give you his @.”

“Deal! What is it?”  
  



	2. Wing(man) It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I died laughing while writing this.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, I made it real festive. ;)
> 
> I kinda lied; there's one more chapter for the sake of lovey-dovey stuff and gossip.

“Well, you see…” Chan trails off. “I made a bet with Felix, and I need you to help me with it.”

“You’ve done plenty of bets before without my help; what’s got you into a twist that you need  _ my _ help this time?”

Chan took a sip from his plastic cup of coffee. “Let’s just say I’m betting on you for something.”

“YOU’RE BETTING ON WHAT?!”

“Yeah, you gotta do your job so I can win. I can’t lose to Felix and the rest of the gang; everyone agreed that whoever was on the winning side of the bet could do anything they wanted to the losing side. I’m on the short-end of the stick.” 

“You’re unbelievable.” Minho replied. “You and the gang made a betting pool for me? For what?”

“You and Jisung? Who would confess first?”

Minho face-palmed himself. “Why did I become friends with you again?”

“Because I help you in everything. So, when’s the last time you saw Hannie?”

  
  
“I don’t know, but I think I saw Felix five minutes ago on Among Us; I’m not sure though. He had a friend that was crushing on me.”

“What are the two usernames?”

“Pixlicity and JanJanBinks?”

“Oh yes, I’m gonna win this one. Money for days, aye,” Chan cheered. “Indeed, that’s them, those two usernames.”

“”Wait, what do you mean? You’re not being specific enough.”

Chan flopped his bags and, right after, himself onto the couch. “Those two -- no, the entire 2000 liner squad -- have one obvious flaw: being predictable. You can tell and predict what they are doing because they have done it before in some way. In this case, they’ve used the same names in Among Us. I’ve played with both of them on Among Us multiple times before; Felix always goes by Pixlicity and Jisung always goes by JanJanBinks.”

“WAIT, SO JISUNG WAS CRU -- “

“Yup. Now, today, I need you to confess to him. I might as well get this over with; I only have a week before my chances of winning go invalidated.”

“How am I supposed to confess to him, Chan? He’s like the most perfect person to ever exist; he won’t like a guy like me.”

Chan banged his head against the coffee table multiple times. “You oblivious child, he literally just confessed to you by a game and you can’t see it.”

“You know, I still can’t believe it.”

“And that’s why you are oblivious, child. Here’s your one chance to confess.” Chan slapped his phone down hard on the table, nearly cracking the phone screen. “There’s the Twitter @, go follow him.”

“HEY! I’m not a child.”

“Said who?”

“Not cool.”

“Minho, I’m Crispy-hyung. I’m always meant to be not cool.”

::::------->

  
  


After 20 rounds of Among Us playing as Pixlicity and JanJanBinks respectively, Felix and Jisung got bored of Among Us and swapped to Fortnite.

“Lookie, lookie Jisung! They released more skins for Operation Snowdown! I want them!”

“I see, Lixie; I’m too broke to buy them though.”

“Same. Maybe someday?”

Felix humphed. “They’re only on the market for the month. We can’t buy them in time.”

“V-Bucks suck.”

“Yes, they do indeed.”

Felix continued to remain focused on his Nintendo switch, clicking buttons and moving joysticks quickly while muttering to himself. Jisung just lounged on the couch, finishing off the third bag of salt & vinegar chips he brought with him and scrolling on the artsy side of Instagram. Next thing Jisung knew, he got a notification from Twitter. 

  
  


**_@leeknoe_ ** _ followed you!  _

“FELIX!”

“What, Jisung?” the boy glances at Jisung for a moment then looks back to his Nintendo Switch screen. “Shucks, someone killed me. But, what, Jisung? You don’t usually scream…”

“Lee Minho followed me!”

Felix gets out of his chair, nearly knocking the table over, and starts to wrestle Jisung for the phone. “Hoe, where?”

Jisung points aggressively at his phone screen. “There! There! I can’t believe it!”

“He followed you?!”

“Yes, yes, yes!”

“Oh my gosh, Jisung! Your effort paid off!”

“Yes sir, let’s party!”

_ DING! _

**_@leeknoe_ ** _ liked your post. _

“Felix, he liked my post!”   
  


“Which one? Which one? The one at the restaurant? The one with the ice cream?”

“Lemme check, lemme check,” Jisung quickly scrolls through Twitter. “Oh, hell.”

“Hoe, what happened?”

“Well, you see,” Jisung scratched the back of his neck. “I was on Twitter earlier and I posted this challenge about ‘honesty is the best policy! like the tweet and i’ll dm u a name then quote the tweet with your brutally honest message for that person’ on my page. What name should I give him?”

“Hmmm...do you.”

“You’re crazy! What for?”

“His opinion on you, duh.”

“Oh yeah, will do. Sorry, Lix, I have no brain cells.”

“You don’t have to apologize for everything, Jisung. We’ve talked about this.”

“Eh. My brain got chucked out the window a long time ago, so I probably forgot. And, there. Done.”

**@notjisung**

me, han jisung, the most stunning man in this planet

_ DING! _

**@leeknoe**

...okay.

“He responded!”

“Ooh, with what?”

  
  
“He just said okay. Wait...wait, he just quoted my tweet. Let’s see what he put.”

**_@leeknoe_ **

_ i’ve had a crush on you since freshman year _

“FELIX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”   
  
“Jisung, why are you always screaming? You’re about to break my ears, aish. Chris is at the door, what is it?”

“I THINK HE JUST FREAKING CONFESSED TO ME, OH MA GAWD!”

_ Knock. Knock.  _

“Wait! Hold up, hold up, lemme get Chris at the door and you can tell him! Hold up!”

Felix drops his phone onto the couch and scrambles to the front door. Nearly tripping over the hallway rug, he yanks open the door to see not one but two people standing in the dorm entrance.

“Oh, hey Felix,” Chan starts. “What’s up?”

“What’s up? Really?” Felix is about to throw hands. “Thanks to your frienzo here, my bestie is currently yeeting himself. What would you like to say for yourself, Mr. Lee Minho?”

Minho gulps. “I didn’t intend to; I just said the truth.”

  
  
“I win.” Chan smirks.

“GOSH DANG IT, CHRIS! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WINGMAN!”

  
  
“Not anymore, Lix. Where’s the money?”

‘Next time the gang comes together, you’ll get your money. Let this happen first.”

  
  
Chan shrugs. “Fine.”

Meanwhile…

**_@notjisung_ **

MA, CHILL! WHAT THE F/CK?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go follow me on Twitter please! @chocolattewings


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...I lied again. I'm making this a four-shot. 
> 
> Whew, this is my first time making an actual good kiss scene, hell. It's so hard r.i.p. I tried to make it the best I can. :)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this update! 
> 
> (P.S.: if you want a phenomenal experience reading this, listen to Wow - Zara Larsson, In the Name of Love - Martin Garrix and Bebe Rexha, and Hide Away - Daya in that exact order. I wrote this listening to those songs and I'm mindblown. )

Jisung did not know how he got into this scenario. He still does not.

It’s the brink of dusk, and he is currently stuck with his best friend, his best friend’s senior, and his crush in the same room. It’s too late for this, in Jisung’s opinion; all he wants to do is scroll through his crush’s Twitter posts and eat ice cream with no disturbance.

Unfortunately, life does not swing that way.

He flips his phone over so the case does not show and hides it in the cabinet. Usually, he would brag about his phone’s lock screen, but this is Lee Minho. It would be embarrassing to show Lee Minho his lock screen, which has Lee Minho plastered all over it. 

(Not to mention, the phone’s password is also Lee Minho’s birthday. That is how downhill his crush has gotten.)

He takes a quick sip of water before taking a glance at the other side of the room.

“Why are you here?” Jisung asks the two new visitors.

Chan nudges his friend closer towards Jisung. “Well, Minho has something to say to you; it’ll be on his words, not mine. I’m off to go play match-maker with Changlix, bye bye. Minho, call me when you’re done; I’ll be locking you outside of the house unless you do the do.” He scurries off into the kitchen, leaving the two boys alone.

The room went into a moment of tense silence. There was no talking, no movement -- just direct eye-to-eye contact. From the opposite ends of the room, the only thing Jisung and Minho did was staring at each other, each boy trying to find the other’s motives through subtle gestures.

After five minutes of continuous silence, Minho broke the silence.

“Hey, Jisung. How are you doing today? ”

“Great, you?”

“I’m doing fine as well.”

The scene went tense again.

“So,” Jisung started. “What was Chan talking about? The ‘you have to tell me this or you’re getting locked out of your house’ thing?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Take your time; I have all day, although I would honestly prefer -- for your sake -- to tell me as soon as you can. I highly doubt you want to have me as your company for too long.”

“No, it’s not -- I mean…” Minho sputters. “It’s about you. It’s about that quote retweet that I did today.”   
  
“The one with the ‘i’ve had a crush on you since freshman year?’ That one?”

Minho cracks his fingers. “Uh, yeah. You memorized it word by word...”

“I memorize everything that has meaning to me, Minho.”

“You do?” he shakes his head. “Sorry, that’s a stupid question. I sound stupid.”

“You don’t. You never do.” Jisung reassures Minho. “If anything, I’m dumber than you, at all times.”

“Don’t put yourself down like that, Jisung. You’re not stupid either,” Minho asserts.

“We’re digressing from the original topic. Did you mean it -- when you said you have liked me since freshman year?”

Minho’s cheeks were slowly turning into a tomato-shade of red. His ears, if one was to pay very close attention, were steaming like a pressure cooker. 

“Yes. Yes, I did.”

“Good, because I feel the same way. Can I?” 

“Yes, please.”

Jisung leans forward, meeting his lips with Minho’s for a chaste french kiss. Slightly chapped lips brush against soft, delicate ones, moving in sync as if that was their last meeting. 

If one looked up bliss in Jisung’s dictionary, there would be a picture of this kiss right next to it.

When they both ran out of breath, they pulled apart. Both of them giggled as they pulled each other back into a tight embrace.

“Wow. Was that your first?” Minho whispers, nuzzling his head against Jisung’s shoulder.

“Yes.” 

“Same,” Jisung answers, his voice almost inaudible. “I guess we both got caught up in the moment, eh?” 

“We sure did. I don’t regret it though.”

“Neither do I.” A light bulb flickers in Jisung’s brain suddenly. “You know, I think I found out the answer on who is more stupid.”

“And who do you say that would be? Me? You?” Minho jokes as he holds Jisung tighter.

“No one’s stupid; we’re just both messes. Big, humongous, the biggest and most beautiful messes there is.” 

“Cheers to that,” Minho clinks his fist against Jisung’s as if they were clinking champagne bottles.

::::------->

They spend a half-hour twirling around in the living room, oblivious of the objects in the room and the people hiding behind the kitchen counter spying on them.

“Oi Felix, whatcha doing with that phone?” Chan, who was recording the scene in front of them with his phone, called out to Felix, who was doing the same thing on the opposite side of the counter. 

“I’m sending a vid of this to Seungmin and Hyunjin,” Felix said, adjusting his camera angle to get it more into focus. “You?”

“Same, but I’m sending it to Changbin and my son.”

“I see. Well, I helped with this, didn’t I? You and I can be co-wingmans.”

Chan took his eyes off of twirling Minsung for a moment to stare down Felix. “Sure. Split the money half-and-half? We got 50 bucks each?”

“Hell yeah, mate. Now I can buy those skins off Fortnite.”

“Actually, I need to ask you something. Speaking of games, did you and Jisung play Among Us earlier tonight?”   
  


“Yes...how did you know?”

Chan looked the other way.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the epilogue! :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this work! I wrote it mostly for jokes sake and it was supposed to be a one-shot, but here we are now.
> 
> IF YOU'RE UNSURE ABOUT WHOSE @ IS WHOSE, TAKE A LOOK AT THIS:  
> @chrispychicken = Chan  
> @leeknoe = Minho  
> @cutiebinnie = Changbin  
> @jinniejinjin = Hyunjin  
> @notjisung = Jisung  
> @felixnavidad = Felix  
> @seungmin00 = Seungmin  
> @innie_oppa = Jeongin
> 
> I plan on starting a Christmas-themed fic tomorrow, let's see how that goes. 
> 
> Anyway, have a ball and I'll see you in the next fic!!
> 
> (or you can just talk to me at @chocolattewings on Twitter if you're impatient lol)

_ 8:39 P.M. | 52% _

**_@felixnavidad_ **

<embed video of Minsung twirling>

Wassup peeps, I’m Minsung’s co-wingman. @notjisung @leeknoe :D

(11 comments, 397 retweets, 642 likes)

**_@seungmin00_ **

@felixnavidad WAIT, WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? SPILL THE TEA, I WAS STUDYING.

**_@jinniejinjin_ **

So, that’s why Minho-hyung ditched dance practice! I see. ;)

**_@seungmin00_ **

When in hell did he ditch you?

**_@jinniejinjin_ **

Ask him, not me. He just said he was going to go feed his cats at his apartment and come back, but he never came back.

**_@cutiebinnie_ **

Knew it, @chrispychicken. I’m the superior wingman.

**_@chrispychicken_ **

@cutiebinnie Hell no, that’s Felix and I’s job. You’re not in this one, buddy.

**_@cutiebinnie_ **

Rude.

**_@felixnavidad_ **

sorry. :)

**_@innie_oppa_ **

@felixnavidad What happened here? 

**_@chrispychicken_ **

@innie_oppa Son, I can finally get us some chicken.

**_@innie_oppa_ **

It’s about time you did. 

::::------->

**_@chrispychicken_ **

<embed video of Minsung twirling>

For memories. @felixnavidad has another cam of it as well! @leeknoe @notjisung

(19 comments, 587 retweets, 980 likes)

**_@felixnavidad_ **

When are we getting the money, @chrispychicken??? :)

**_@chrispychicken_ **

Next Tuesday at 5 p.m.; Changbin, Seungmin, and Hyunjin are paying up as well as some other people. :D

**_@seungmin00_ **

I hate you Chrispy.

**_@chrispychicken_ **

I know you don’t. :)

**_@jinniejinjin_ **

Oops. Well, I’m going broke for the month. *shrugging emoji*

@chrispychicken

@jinniejinjin I’ll bring you along with Jeongin during chicken time?

**_@jinniejinjin_ **

Yay! I don’t wanna be poor.

**_@cutiebinnie_ **

Can’t relate. ;)

**_@jinniejinjin_ **

Hush it, @cutiebinnie. Not everyone has to know.

**_@seungmin00_ **

@cutiebinnie Same.

**_@jinniejinjin_ **

Today’s Bully Hyunjin Day, isn’t it?

**_@cutiebinnie_ **

@jinniejinjin Hell yeah, now I get to finally have my revenge!

**_@felixnavidad_ **

@cutiebinnie @seungmin00 I’m joining you all.

**_@jinniejinjin_ **

ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**_@felixnavidad_ **

Why is no one talking about Minsung here tho? They are SOOOOO cute <3

**_@innie_oppa_ **

This is that one time of the year where I can finally blackmail Minho, hooray.

**_@cutiebinnie_ **

@innie_oppa I’ll let you buy $50 of chicken if you let me be your apprentice for that.

**_@innie_oppa_ **

Hell yeah.

**_@chrispychicken_ **

WHO TAUGHT MY CHILD HOW TO CURSE?!

::::------->

_ DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! _

“Jeez, my phone has been dinging a lot in the past five minutes. It’s probably one of my Twitter posts blowing up again,” Minho takes his phone from out of his back pocket, enters his password, and checks his Twitter. “Oh boy.”

Jisung peeks at Minho’s phone. “What is it?” 

“Oh my -- oh my god,” Minho puts his hand over his mouth. “Chan and Felix are blackmailing us.”

“With?” Jisung skims over the phone screen. “Oh no. This ain’t good.”

“And the tweets are blowing up. They only posted those five minutes ago.”

“I’m sorta scared to check my notifications, but I’ll do it out of my own spite anyway,” Jisung says before walking over to the cabinet and pulling out the phone he hid there earlier. Plopping back onto a comfortable position on the couch he was sitting on with Minho earlier, he tapped his phone screen once to see a crap load of notifications.

**_[40 messages from Seungmin, 50 messages from Hyunjin, 10 notifications from Twitter]_ **

“I like your lock-screen,” Minho randomly comments while Jisung briefly reads each notification his phone received from his lock screen. “It’s nice.”

“Lol, it’s of you, Minnie. But anyway, let’s see how my account is doing.” Jisung enters his passcode successfully on the first try and checks his Twitter. “Holy crap.”

“How many notifications do you have?”

“99+, and if I expand that, I see 5,000 notifs.”

Minho pipes in. “Is it about us?”

“Yup.” 

The room went quiet for a moment. “...Well then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://twitter.com/minsungfairy/status/1340724378468720640 and me stealing my own plot https://twitter.com/chocolattewings/status/1340741899116789760


End file.
